Imperial Investigation
by kittykat barber
Summary: On the southern fringe of the imperium lies a unknown planet with inactive warp signatures. This story is the tale of a inquisitor who must now investigate the planet, and he's going to be doing at yokai academy. warhammer 40K crossover with Rosario.


Kitty kat barber

Author: this is my first real story so take it easy on me and please leave constructive comments because my honors English teacher believes my grammar sucks which is probably true. Oh yeah this story is a crossover between Rosario vampire and warhammer 40k because I like harems and well violence.

Okay on with the first chappy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Something evil this way comes.

A loud rumble could be felt all across the bridge of the ship as it began to exit the warp reaching their destination. Aboard the ship stood Rommandi, a young fresh out of training Inquisitor stood next to the captain's seat aboard a tiny tin can called the "Righteous Shield." Very ironic considering it was a Firestorm class frigate that was a little to old to still be operating. Rommandi was forced to be on this rust bucket because he had been assigned to investigate a newly discovered planet on the southern fringe just before the veiled region. Now why one would ask is the point of even bothering with a planet here aside from the fact there could a be human planet or two? Taint, yes the one place were humanity had no real threats apparently had seen some recent rise in warp signatures and not the good kind if you can call it that, but the kind similar at the beginning of the Gheistos cataclysm. Now the signatures were small and appeared to have been there for a long period with little activity of any new warp interferences for quite awhile, but protocol is protocol and thus what better way to resolve the issue then by letting some new guy do it for you. That is why I am here to investigate a warp signature that hasn't been volatile for untold millennia, not exactly the fast way to the top of inquisition but it was a start.

"Captain" called one of the helmsmen, we have exited warp space and are now on course for the unknown planet. The only really known part about this planet was that it had a active human population on it and had a environment similar to pre-dark age earth, quite a find I thought to myself. Although it will probably become either a rural farm land or a pleasure resort for the rich who want a real environment, I quietly muttered to myself as such words were inappropriate for a inquisitor much less a civilian. My mission however was to go to the planet infiltrate it's society and determine were the warp signature is coming from and whether or not the planet has to many heretics on it. But I should tell you about myself first, I am as you know a young new inquisitor who looks younger than what I already am as I have been lucky to haven't a need for bionics yet unlike certain other people in the inquisition so I could pass as close to "normal" as possible, hopefully the people down there any way. I am 5'10 of medium build, short slicked back black hair and white complexion. I not ex actly romantic in appearance but I'm a inquisitor not Sanquinius, I have a job to do and that's it.

"Rommandi" spoke the captain addressing me with some disdain like every other imperial navy or guardsmen official, as they seem to hate all political and religious officers as it were, " are you ready to drop" asked the captain. Yes I replied, my mission would have me infiltrate one of there schola for adolescents as I could pass for the part; much to my displeasure at being so young in looks made a job of my caliber much more difficult than what it had to be. I was to find and get into a schola and learn of the planets culture and search for a warp presence, then report back to the my superiors and let the guard take over in taking control of the planet, that is if all went well of course, sad to say it usually does not for most inquisitors.

"Rommandi get the deck and prepare to launch in ten minute," I for one could not wait to get off this tub boat and even more so get away from the captain who seemed to hate me quite a bit more than most others did on the journey here, oh well you can't expect everyone to be a fan of a guy who can override your authority for no real good reason I suppose.

Without further notice I turned to leave the deck and proceed down to deck were the captain would send me away in a capsule much like drop pods of space marines but made so normal humans can survive entry, why he didn't just use a drop ship was probably to just annoy me, at which he was doing a upstanding job of doing by the way. As I took my meager pack of supplies I climbed into that hatch and sat back and waited to become interstellar space garbage. "_hiss_," was all could be heard from the hatch closing and sealing tight, and now the rocky sensation and loss of gravity as I plummeted out of the ship hurtling towards the planet, I just hope I didn't end up some where to dangerous like in the middle of a vast ocean.

A loud "BOOM!" sound rang in my ears as I entered the atmosphere and soon the whole pod shook with great intensity like a baby with a rattle as the pod crash landed into the ground below. As all was clear and the feeling of stillness came over me I reached up and opened the hatch to reveal I have landed in a dense forest somewhere with great looming trees over my head. As I climbed out of my pod I began to survey my surrounding to pleasantly find lights of civilization nearby, well at least they're not total barbarians here I thought.

As I came closer to town I stopped to change out of my inquisitor uniform and put on some clothes given to me by the captain of the scout ship that discovered this planet for us who thankfully was smart enough to send some men down and acquire some clothes for research like a good rouge trader ship should. Although this did not prevent my displeasure with clothes themselves as it appeared to be pants made from a thick blue fiber (jeans), socks, black leather shoes, a shirt with sleeves way to short to be respectable and with a picture some poorly drawn animal on a black back round (domu kun shirtJ). Disgusted with myself I reluctantly put on this apparel only to blend in with society, in all my disgust I began thinking this planet wasn't worth saving at all and just declare this planet heretical and get a exterminatus done.

As I began to walk into the town or city, what ever it was, I began walking down a street and then turned left into some alley only to end up with a piece of paper stuck on my shoe. Picking up the paper and inspecting it saw what appeared to be a church and weird foreign characters below it, but I could decipher some words as it was required for me to learn some Terran history and I chose dead languages of course I could speak this a little I will have to improvise some what, I do remember this language as _Japanese _though. As I began to painfully read the paper it would turn out this was a waiver for a schola! What luck less than a day here and I already have the basis to begin operations. As I quickly retrieved a pen from my pack and filled out the form for this yokai academy, what ever the hell that is. As I finished filling out the paper a man dressed in some robes came up to me; on a side note I did enjoy the fact there people here who at least dressed respectfully. "Ah young man I see you have found my flyer for the school, I assume you a interested, yes?" barely making out what he had just said I just nodded my head. "Well then boy just give me that paper and I will set up everything for you, though it is a bit late for registration I will do it, just make sure to be at the bus stop before the tunnel tomorrow at noon." I complied and handed him the paper taking note of the face I will have to find a "bus" which I assume is for transportation and then a tunnel. As the man began to walk off I couldn't help but feel that he emanated some form a warp energy from him, a latent psyker perhaps? I did not get long to analyze him as I was to focused on understanding what the hell he just said, but I am sure I will get to find out later, but for now time to find a damn tunnel.

End Chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: first chapter done now I know what some of you are wondering where the hell is Tsukune, don't worry he will be in the next chapter this is more just introducing Rommandi and why he is here, also he still is not fluent in Japanese and didn't catch yokai thus adding to the plot. I will try to update soon as possible but I have school so it might be a couple of days okay.

P.S I work harder with more reviews so if you new chapters quickly I suggest you start commenting ASAP ;)


End file.
